


You didn't arrive at the right time

by felicialovescats



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian does not want to take part in any of the conversation, Dick is not, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Jason is a good brother, Tim Drake-centric, but he is better at the end, the father is non-existent in the fic, unintended pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats
Summary: Tim knew some things about unintended pregnancy. He was there when Stephanie was going through it, he had the second-hand knowledge about what it may involve. A lot of guilt, self-hatred, anxiety. People finding out and immediately have opinions about you.He was glad that he was there for her. He was glad that when they had went to Bruce for help, he did everything he could without judgement. He was there when Steph started showing, being angry and hormonal for all the right and all the wrong reasons. He was there when she gave birth, and when she gave the little baby away. He hugged her when she cried, given her all the comfort that he could give.Tim figured, well, the Unintended Pregnancy chapter finally ended.Hah, as if things would be so easy for him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	You didn't arrive at the right time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this whole fic deals with the fact that Tim decides on abortion when he had an unplanned pregnancy from a one-night stand. Nothing explicit or anything, but read at your own risk. 
> 
> Much love <3

Tim knew some things about unintended pregnancy. He was there when Stephanie was going through it, he had the second-hand knowledge about what it may involve. A lot of guilt, self-hatred, anxiety. People finding out and immediately have _opinions_ about you.

He was glad that he was there for her. He was glad that when they had went to Bruce for help, he did everything he could without judgement. He was there when Steph started showing, being angry and hormonal for all the right and all the wrong reasons. He was there when she gave birth, and when she gave the little baby away. He hugged her when she cried, given her all the comfort that he could give.

Tim figured, _well, the Unintended Pregnancy chapter finally ended._

Hah, as if things would be so easy for him.

Tim had been on suppressants ever since he had his first heat. It’s just something that normal people do, if you were an omega. They have their first heat like some girls have their first menstruation. They suck it up, deal with it, and it’s a normal life.

It just meant that their body was getting ready for a potential pregnancy. Telling the owner of the body that they are ready to have a baby physically. It said nothing about if the owner was prepared _mentally_ to have a baby, to have a completely separated person entirely dependent on them.

And additionally, Tim was on birth control pills. He wasn’t having sex, but he liked the idea that if he wanted to, he could without the potential problems. And when he reached the age of wanting to have sex, he did, believing in the pills, but also insisting on a condom for his partner, because he did not like to risk it.

He had so many roadblocks put up to ensure that he won’t get pregnant. He was on suppressants, which meant that heats were as mild as they could be. He was on birth control pills, and he had his appointments with his doctors to make sure they still work. He always made sure his partner has a condom, because not only does it prevent pregnancy, it also prevents STDs, which is another set of problems he didn’t want to face.

He didn’t know what this still happened to him.

\--

The father was definitely out of the picture – he was under the name Shawn when he entered the bar. Tim was at the time of his cycle where it was supposed to be his heat, but the suppressants made it mild enough so he could still work like how he normally could, without the debilitating urge. But there’s still the underlying _horniness_ in his blood that he usually fixed by finding a one-night stand.

It was something that Bruce and the rest of the family knew. They didn’t like it, but they dealt with it as nicely as they could, which meant that they totally ignore the fact. Which was acceptable for Tim. He will never discuss his sex life with his family if he can help it.

It was routine, almost, to find someone he could get along with. They fall into bed easily – Tim rented a hotel room just for nights like this. They had fun, Tim made sure the man wore a condom before he even let him near his private parts, and they had an amazing night.

The next morning, Tim woke up first. He ordered some breakfast and left it in the room, with a small _thank you for yesterday_ note. He didn’t leave any phone number, and the man still only known him as Shawn.

And that was that, really. An itch scratched, now to get back to work.

Four weeks later, Tim knew his body seemed a bit off.

Dick and the rest of the family would think that Tim was some workaholic that have zero care for his body, but the truth was that he was hypervigilant about his own body. The reason why he always showed up at work with some sickness like the flu was because _he knew_ he could handle the flu simultaneously with the work.

They didn’t like _that_ too, but they dealt with it too.

But Tim knew when something was off. It’s like another sense or something.

He was feeling nauseous, and there were tingling in his stomach. He got tired quicker than usual, even though he had the same amount of activity, and the same amount of food intake.

Tim initially thought it was just some form of viral infection, and it should clear itself up in a few days. When it didn’t, he gave it another three days.

When it didn’t get better, he went to his doctor, who, when told about his past activity, his current symptoms, and his last sexual activity (which should have clued him in), gave him a urine pregnancy test, and led him to the toilet.

His mind was blank, but he did what he was told.

The test was positive. Tim threw up right there and then.

\--

His doctor gave him choices, but he had heard of all the choices before, when he was with Stephanie. He could carry it to term, and keep it. He could carry it to term, and give it away. Or he could abort.

The doctor told him if he were to choose the last option, he needed to let him know before the 24th week of term, which by now meant he only had 20 weeks to decide. It didn’t seem so little when he converted it to days, 140 days. He had 140 days to decide if he wants this b- this.

He still needed to go to the clinic every other week, to check up on him and the thing in his stomach. Because it’s still a thing now, isn’t it? Just a bunch of cells that are trying so hard to form a larger being.

He hated it.

Tim had so many other plans. He was eighteen! Barely finished his own childhood, and he definitely was not ready to be a parent. _Bruce_ was twenty something when got Dick, and _he sure wasn’t ready to be a parent._

He was still the CEO of Wayne’s Enterprise. He was still Red Robin, one of the vigilantes out and about during the night in Gotham. He was single, and happy to be that way. None of his eight hundred plans involved him having a baby.

When he got back to his apartment, he sat down, and thought about it. He planned, he had papers out where he could scribble things. Here’s the conclusion from the day.

He cannot keep the baby. Like Stephanie, he had no space in his life for a baby. Bringing someone vulnerable into this family was just asking for someone to hurt them through the baby. And no one will be free to take care of it. He could ask for help, but if Tim were to keep it, he would want to be the main one responsible, and he would not be able to, and still be Red Robin at nights.

But unlike Stephanie, the thought of being pregnant gave him shivers; it disgusted him. The fact that something was in him, forcing him to take care of it, lodging itself inside him, taking his nutrient, his energy, his time, his concentration. Maybe Stephanie was okay with being pregnant for nine months, where she couldn’t go out and patrol for four months near the end of her pregnancy. Maybe she was okay with having to take care of her diet for the whole nine months. Maybe she was okay with having to split her concentration between everything else and her baby.

Tim was not. Not now. Not when there’s still so many things that relied on him to be out, actively fighting against crime.

\--

Tim was violently awoken by a cry of devastation.

_‘Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.’_

It was Dick.

Tim opened his eyes and saw his elder brother. His _beloved_ elder brother who had a paper in his hands.

The results from his doctor, and all the recommendations that he had given him.

\--

‘You had _no right!_ No right to read what was on it! You disrespected my privacy!’

‘And knowing you, you would have kept it a secret until who knows when?! Maybe when your baby is about five years old?!’

‘And who said I was going to keep it?!’

‘Enough!’

They were at Wayne’s manor. Dick had given Tim one look, and then took the results and left. Tim raced to stop him, and they ended up here. Tim had finally caught up and grabbed the results paper from Dick, but not before the yelling match had started.

Tim didn’t know Bruce was there, listening.

‘First of all, what baby?’ His father figure demanded.

Tim bit his lip and kept his mouth shut, because he knew _big-mouthed_ Dick would spill everything. _Against his consent._

‘Tim’s pregnant, and he wasn’t going to say anything to us!’

 _Us?_ Tim groaned when he realized that they had attracted others with their commotion. Damian was just at the doorway, frowning like he would rather not be here, but an arm on his shoulder won’t let him leave. Jason, who was the one who won’t let Damian leave, had raised eyebrows and a _shit this is a disaster I must watch it happen with my own two eyes_ look on his face.

The girls were most probably out having lunch and some girl time, and Tim was so grateful for that because he definitely will not be able to handle Stephanie right now, no matter her reaction.

‘Tim?’ Bruce’s voice got his attention, and Tim turned back to Bruce. ‘Son, do you mind explaining yourself?’

That pissed him off. ‘Oh, well, do _I mind? Of course I fucking do!_ Did it even cross your mind that I just knew about this _yesterday,_ and I want to at least have some thoughts about it, before _Dickass_ here come and share all my private information! But oh, since _I don’t mind,_ right, of course I’ll explain myself to you!’

He would have loved to have a camera at this moment, because everyone’s gobsmacked face was worth it, but at the same time he wasn’t at the correct mind-space to deal with that.

‘So everyone, hi! I’m Tim, and I’m fucking pregnant. Not because I wanted it, no. Else why would I be on suppressants, and birth control pills, and _fucking condoms_ if I wanted a baby? But it’s alright, this won’t last for long, because I’m going to get an abortion, and _none of you will stop me!’_

There was silence in the room, and only Tim’s harsh breathing was heard.

‘Tim, son, are you sure?’ Bruce blurted out. ‘You don’t need to. We can take care of you, and the baby. Or we can also do what Stephanie had done. You don’t need to abort it-‘

‘YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO WITH MY BODY!’

A soft touch on his shoulder made Tim flinch, but it was only Alfred.

‘May I suggest a pause in this conversation, until everyone has calmed down?’ It was worded as a question but obviously it was a command, as Alfred gently moved Tim out of the room and to his kitchen, leaving everyone else wordless.

‘Master Tim, would you please peel the potatoes for me?’

A mindless task was just the right thing to get Tim calmed. He only needed to give extra attention to how his fingers were moving, and in no time all the potatoes were peeled, and he was feeling a little better. Even the anxiety that was there ever since he had the news was barely there anymore. But just as his fingers stopped, the thoughts came rushing back to him.

He didn’t even have a concrete plan. He only knew that he didn’t want the baby, and he didn’t want to be incapacitated by a pregnancy. So logically his only choice was abortion. But he only really put it into words when he was shouting at Bruce.

God, he shouted at Bruce.

‘You may apologize for your behavior to Master Bruce later, just as the others will apologize to you for invading your privacy, especially Master Dick.’ Alfred’s voice ringed out from behind him, and a hand reached over to take the basket of peeled potatoes from the kitchen counter. ‘Thank you, Master Tim. Would you like some more time here, or would you be alright in continuing the conversation?’

‘Can… can I stay here?’ Tim wasn’t ready to deal with any of that yet. Maybe he never will, but he was quite sure that if he were to talk to his family now, he’ll have a panic attack.

_It would have been bad enough if he was ready and prepared to talk about it, but this was just the worst thing that could possibly happen._

‘Of course. After lunch then.’

The way Alfred had just given Tim a time was, to be frank, quite comforting in a way. He knew if it were up to him, he would have run away the moment Alfred wasn’t looking, but with him giving the timeline, it was like _this is real and happening._

And Tim was quite certain that no matter what the rest of the people think, he will have Alfred on his side.

\--

After the meal, which everyone was abnormally silent, Bruce looked up and tried to caught Tim’s eyes.

‘Tim,’ He started when Tim was looking at him. ‘May we talk? In my study?’

Tim was fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. ‘If it’s just you, then yeah.’ He could see from the corner of his eyes, Dick moving to stand and object. Tim was almost sure that Bruce would succumb to Dick’s demands, and let his elder brother into the conversation, and he swore to himself that if that happens then Tim will leave the manor immediately.

He will probably never forgive Dick for bringing this to the family without consent.

But instead, to his surprise, Jason was the one who pulled him back to his seat. ‘Shut the fuck up, Dickface. You didn’t help, and you’ll not be helping.’

And at the side, Bruce was nodding to what Jason was saying, although the frown on his face told everyone his opinion on Jason’s swearing. ‘Yes, Tim. Only us both.’

‘Okay.’

Leaving the rest of the siblings to squabble at the dining room, they made their way to the study. Bruce sat at the couches instead of at his seat, and Tim paused at the space beside Bruce, before finally opting on the one opposite of him.

It took Bruce a while to start.

‘Do… would you… do you want to start first? Let me know what had happened?’ Bruce was talking so hesitantly, it was the first time Tim had seen him so unsure. Bruce had always been so sure of himself, even when he’s not. Sometimes, especially when he’s not. He never showed it though.

Until now.

‘I… I had my mild heat few weeks ago. Did my usual thing, you know how it is. I’m quite sure that my birth control pills are still working and up to date. And the person that I’m with is using a condom. Like usual, you know, and nothing had happened before.’ Tim paused, lowering his head.

‘But something happened this time.’ Bruce interjected softly.

‘Yeah. Well, all contraceptives still have their failure rates, you know. I guess I was just lucky in this case. Or unlucky, because I’ve been so careful, I’ve probably done a lot more than other people in avoiding pregnancy, you know. Two types of contraceptives, and I still get pregnant.’

For the first time ever since he knew he was pregnant, Tim actually put his hand on his lower tummy, and tried to acknowledge that fact. The fact that _something_ could potentially grow in his uterus and become another human being. He expected that, after a day of knowing, he would probably feel something like how others did.

Amazement, probably. Blessed. Happiness.

But all Tim could feel was disgust and fear. And anger, a little, towards himself. Or maybe that’s guilt.

‘Okay…’ Bruce took a deep breath. ‘Okay. So, first things first, from how you mentioned it, this is definitely unintended?’ When Tim nodded, he continued. ‘Okay. And your doctor had already given you your options?’

‘Give birth to it and either keep it or give it away. Or abort it. He said to abort, I would have to decide within around ten weeks.’

‘And currently,’ Bruce had a dead-inside face, where to other people he seemed blank and emotionless, but Tim knew that Bruce would have thrown thousands of dollars just to bring someone else in on this discussion instead of him. ‘What are your opinions towards these options?’

Bruce was so emotionally constipated that it really felt like a huge honor that he was trying. Bruce was doing something he would do anything to avoid, for Tim’s sake.

Tim must have paused too long to answer the question, because Bruce spoke up again. ‘Because I just want you to know. Whatever I have done for Stephanie’, and here Tim knew he meant the finding for the agencies that helps people like them to give away their babies for a better home. ‘I can do for you. Or if you want to keep your baby, we’ll definitely figure something out. You don’t… You don’t need to immediately think about… abortion, if you don’t want to.’

Bruce was so nice about it. He was so nice about everything that had happened here Tim was going to cry.

The sudden look of horror on his father figure’s face was enough to clue him in to the fact that Tim was actually starting to cry. He tried to rub them away and pretend that it never happened but it was like a second later when his breath hitched and he started to really tear up.

‘Oh Tim.’

Bruce reached out, and awkwardly paused for a moment because it wasn’t Bruce’s thing, hugs. But he still reached out anyway, pulling Tim towards him. Tim naturally shifted so he could bury his face into the curve of Bruce’s neck, and could scent his pack alpha. And the tears just kept coming.

The feeling of being in a full-body hug was amazing, and even though this was the first time Tim felt this, he knew he would probably find any other excuse to be in this situation again. It felt so comforting, as if Bruce is his barrier against all of his problems in this world, and with him in Bruce’s arms he could solve anything, and go through anything. And that he could just break down, release all his tension here, and there will be no judgement, no second looks, no sneers and no comments at all.

He could just, be.

When his sobs subsided, Tim raised his head up and faced Bruce. And Bruce, being as gentle as he could, reached down to wipe the remaining stubborn tears away. ‘You alright?’

Tim pushed against him so he could sit up. ‘Yeah. Erm, thanks Bruce.’

‘Anytime. And I do mean that, Tim. I may not be… open and warm like some, but I would like to know if there’s anything I can do to help, alright?’

Tim could tell that his pack alpha was really trying, and he nodded. ’Yeah.’

‘So now, I think what we’re going to do, is to let you have some time to think about it, like you had wanted to do. I’m not going to force you, but it will do me and Alfred much comfort, if you decide to stay here for that.’

‘Alright. I’ll stay here.’ He never really wanted to leave, anyway. It’s Damian’s presence, and his antagonistic personality towards him that made living here unbearable, and even when Bruce came back, Tim just didn’t come back. Damian was getting better, but it’s already established that Tim was living on his own that it was hard for Tim to raise the idea of moving back.

‘But,’ Tim continued, gaining Bruce’s attention. ‘You need to make sure no one tells anyone else, okay? I don’t want anyone else to know, I didn’t want anyone of you know about it in the first place, with the exception of you and Alfred, because the both of you can help me. You need to make sure they don’t tell, okay? Jason is fine, he won’t talk. Damian probably doesn’t have anyone to tell, but Dick. Bruce, you need to make sure Dick keep his mouth shut.’

The comforting weight of Bruce’s palm on his back gave Tim some confidence. ‘Yes, if he doesn’t listen to me, I’ll sic Alfred on him. Your secret will remain in the manor, and the ones currently occupying it.’

With those words, Tim leaned back into Bruce’s arms. ‘Thank you, Bruce.’

‘Anything for you, Tim.’

\--

The two days in the manor was quiet, just the way Tim needed to sort out his thoughts. He had Alfred to worry about his meals, so he didn’t have to spend time thinking and deciding what to eat. Damian was doing his best to avoid Tim, only appearing within his sight during meals, which was by far the best thing Damian had ever done for Tim.

Jason had just squeezed his shoulder as a show of support, when Tim had exited Bruce’s study. Then the alpha left the manor, and has yet to return.

Dick, however, had tried to talk to Tim when he saw him later. But with a look from Bruce, and the elder omega had balked. He remained in the manor though, even though it was the weekdays now and Tim knew he had work.

With the help of Bruce and Alfred, Tim managed to avoid talking to Dick for these past two days. And with these two day’s thinking, he had already made up his mind.

Tim was pro-choice, when it comes to abortion. He would have been totally fine, if Stephanie had chosen to abort instead, because to him, it’s the mother’s choice to keep or not keep the baby. Outsiders have no right telling the potential mothers what to do, because first of all it’s not their body. Second of all it’s not their child. And third of all it’s not their life.

People would be grossed out or complaining that they don’t treasure the potential life, but when all is said and done, and the baby is born, they’ll just be off to find another thing to give their unwanted opinions on. And the mother would be forced to take care of a baby that they might not be able to.

So yes, Tim was definitely supportive for the availability of legal abortion for people who might want that as their option.

As for himself, he guessed that he would want a pup of his own someday. When he was older, had a family of his own, a partner in life. With a job that was _not just_ a vigilante. Preferably when he was already retired, and maybe only have jobs as background support. That way any pups he brings to the world would not be threatened by any villains.

And not only that, there were so many plans that Tim would have to put on hold if he were to be pregnant. He had an on-going plan to deal with Ra’s al Ghul. Something that he was sure only he could do. And speaking of Ra’s al Ghul…

If that crazy old man even heard about this pregnancy, there will be nothing to stop him from grabbing his pup away from him. Knowing just how demented he would be, there’s no guarantee that he wouldn’t just kidnap Tim when he was in his second or third trimester, and try to grab his baby while it was still developing in his womb.

So no. Until that lunatic is dead, and Tim had done everything to ensure that he stays dead, Tim will _not_ have any pups.

And lastly, just the thought about being pregnant. No. It would be so debilitating, and he would essentially be disabled. He would not be able to do what he wants to do, what he needs to do.

_And he was just eighteen!_

Tim went to Bruce on the third day, and told him his choice. Bruce only nodded and accepted the decision.

_Tim was afraid that he would ask a lot of questions, or even try to convince him otherwise. He knew a lot of people would do that, trying to convince you that abortion is murder, and one would go to hell for that._

‘Alright. We’ll make an appointment with the doctor. You have your own physician that you go to?’

‘Yeah. I’ll call him later. I’ll probably have an appointment next week.’

‘Good. Let me know when. I’ll accompany you.’ And Bruce gave him a glare when Tim tried to convince him not to. ‘Don’t argue. I need to be there, and I want to be there.’

‘Fine.’

There was a pause as the conversation seemingly ended, and Bruce was waiting for Tim to leave. When Tim didn’t though, he raised his head in confusion. ‘Tim?’

If there were a longer silence maybe Tim would have just left it at that, but Bruce calling out his name just made him blurt out the burning question in his mind. ‘You’re not angry? That I did this to myself and yet not wanting to suffer the consequence? That I am essentially committing murder? That I’m killing an innocent baby?’

The rush of questions seemed to have stumped Bruce. It took him a few moments to process, but when he did Bruce rushed to get out of his seat and towards Tim, where he gave him another of those bone-crushing hugs.

‘No, of course not!’

Tim felt like he was going to cry again. It’s too early in pregnancy for hormones to do things to him.

‘There’s so many problems in the questions that you’d asked, I…‘, Bruce took a calming breath and tried again. ‘Firstly, being pregnant is a consequence of mating, yes. But it is _not_ a punishment, especially since you have done everything that you could to avoid it. Next, yes, some people may say that it is murder, and I would say that they are wrong, at least at this stage. I believe that as of this moment, the baby in you is more like a bunch of cells, doing its best to be a human, yes, but not there yet. And so, no, I don’t think you’re killing it in the sense that someone could kill another human.’

After the long answer, the hitch in Tim’s breathing only told them that Tim was crying again. Bruce sighed, and caressed his cheeks with the inside of his wrist.

‘I’m not 100% happy that this had happened, Tim. You know how I feel about you dealing with your heats like that when you can abstain like how Dick went through his at this age. But I know that’s just the old man and pack alpha saying that, because I want you safe and be where I can protect you when you’re at a vulnerable state. That being said, this is not your fault, because I know you, and I can swear to god or whoever that you have done everything you could do to avoid this kind of thing from happening.

‘What I’m saying is, I’m not happy, but I still love you. And being your pack alpha, that means supporting you to do what you need to do, be it abortion, or anything else. Alright sweetheart?’

When Bruce gives out the nicknames, his kids knew when to listen.

‘Alright.’

\--

Dick found out about the decision during dinner that day, when Tim tentatively told Bruce about the appointment that he had set up with his physician.

‘Oh, seeing the doctor? Does that mean you’re keeping it?’ Dick asked, perking up with happiness at a potential pup in the family.

Dick had always loved kids, and having a large family. He had been happy with the large family the circus provided, and it was the first thing he had to adjust to, being in such a large but almost empty manor. But he had told the pack that once he found the one to settle down with, he would want at least 3 pups. Of course, currently no one in this pack was willing to provide any cubs (Bruce especially, always muttering that he definitely had enough pups).

Even though he had been supportive of Stephanie giving her baby away, Dick almost seemed glad and excited with the prospect of having a pup in the house. Which meant that the news would be devastating to him, and Tim could foresee a problem.

But he was not going to lie, even towards the brother he was angry with.

‘No, I’m going to arrange for an abortion.’

The drag of the chair across the floor was so loud and screeching everyone in the room winced.

‘WHAT?! Abortion? Are you serious?!’ Dick had stood up, slamming his hands onto the table.

Both Bruce and Alfred had started to admonish him, while Damian was keeping quiet, determined not to enter this conversation. Tim gritted his teeth, and fought for his choice.

‘Yes, Dick. This is an unintended pregnancy, and sometimes when abortion is offered to people, some people take up that chance.’

‘But-! It’s a baby! It’s a life right there, and you want to kill it?!’

See, this was the reason why he had to ask Bruce about it when they had the talk. It’s because people like Dick with this kind of opinion were everywhere, and he had wanted to make sure at least his pack alpha was on his side.

‘I won’t deny that I am killing it, so yes. This pregnancy will be an inconvenience, and frankly, I rather think that this baby has leeched on me like a parasite without my consent, and therefore I have the right to remove it.’

The utter horror and disbelief on Dick’s face were hurtful. Alfred was still trying to get Dick to calm down, but Bruce had seemed to understand that this conversation, this fight needed to happen. He laid his hand on Tim’s, to show his support. Sitting opposite of them, Dick tuned into the contact like a bloodhound.

‘And Bruce, you would allow him to do this?’

‘There’s no allowing here, Dick.’ Bruce rumbled, trying to use the calm in his tone to the best of his capabilities. ‘It is Tim’s choice, and he had decided. I will support whatever he had decided, within reason.’

‘And this is within reason? Killing an innocent child?’

‘In my opinion it is not yet a child, but essentially yes.’

Tim was so glad that Bruce was on his side. The confrontation was starting to get to him, and he could barely speak. The fact that Dick was adamant to be against this was upsetting.

Seeing that Tim had Bruce’s unquestioning support, Dick turned back to Tim. ‘And what, did I hear you saying that the baby is inconvenient? How selfish could you be when you’re the one having sex during your heat with strangers and random pick-up? The least you could do is to give birth to it! I’m sure Bruce can find a good home for the baby!’

The implication that he had sex, therefore he must suffer the punishment of pregnancy was infuriating. Tim’s nails had dug into his palms, his fingers numb from the pressure.

‘I have done everything I can do for contraceptives. Suppressants, pills, condoms. So don’t say that like you think I just go for some fuck without protection and hope that I don’t get pregnant, okay?!’

‘But Tim! You can just- just do what Stephanie did, right? Just give birth to it, and you’ll never see them again!’

Tim laughed. In anger, in despair, he didn’t know, probably both. ‘Listen to yourself, Dick. _Just give birth to it?_ Like today I get pregnant and tomorrow out pops a fully grown baby. Like it’s not going to be debilitating, making life harder, for me to go through the gestation and giving birth!’

‘My god Tim, you’re so selfish, thinking about making your life harder and everything. It’s a life!’

‘ _I have a life too!_ I’m not some human incubator for a baby that something can just come in and take control of my body. I have my own life, and you prioritizing something that is not even truly its own being yet, over me, _whom you have known for years,_ is so sickening to me. Of course I’m selfish, _it’s my life!_

‘Stop looking at the baby, start _looking at me!’_

Sensing that the fight was going out of control, Bruce tried to do something to stop them by pulling Tim back down onto the chair. _Since when I had gotten up?_ Tim resisted the pull though.

‘Look, if it’s about the baby or anything, I will do _anything_ for them to live, because I have nothing against them living. What I’m against, is the fact that I do not consent to it using my body. If I can transfer this embryo or whatever to someone else, or to some non-human incubator or something, I would!

‘What I’m against, is _being pregnant_ without choosing it. So if you have any idea to shove this pile of cells from me to you, then you can go happily be pregnant, _and leave me alone!’_

With that, Tim stalked away from Dick’s dumbfounded face, and went to his room.

\--

Everyone in the dining area was silent, until Bruce sighed and looked at his eldest. ‘You should know better, and I’m disappointed in you.’

And indeed, the disappointed look on his face was enough to crush Dick, who curled into himself a little as he sat down on the chair. ‘I just… It goes against everything that I believe in, and it’s really hard to think that Tim would do that…’

Alfred went and placed a hand on Dick’s back. ‘Perhaps, Master Dick, it would be easier for you to just understand that, no matter what _you_ believe in, it’s not your decision. It’s in the hands of Master Tim, and you just need to believe in _him,_ and his judgement.’

Dick buried his face into his hands. ‘I’ll try.’ His voice was muffled, but everyone could hear him.

A soft clink of the utensils gathered everyone’s attention towards the youngest in the room. Damian was expressionless as he moved to stand. ‘If I may be excused?’

‘Wait a moment, Damian.’ Bruce called out. He wanted to get Damian’s opinion on this too – if Damian had any questions or anything against this, then Bruce would need to set up some measures to maintain peace in the house. ‘Do you… You have any opinions on this matter?’

The young pup stuck his nose up in the air. ‘Tt. What is to be done is none of my business. If Drake keep the pup, then it would be just another contender to my place in the pack. If Drake doesn’t want to keep the pup, then I do not care if he removes it before, or after its birth.’ He said, and with an acknowledging nod, he left for his room.

 _Well,_ Bruce thought, _at least that’s one pack member that wouldn’t have any problem with Tim._

_\--_

It was a terse few days in the manor, where Dick went from avoiding Tim, to eagerly searching for him. Tim knew it was probably to apologise (or Dick could just want to finish their argument, to which Tim had the opinion of _hella no_ ), but he didn’t have the mood nor energy to deal with Dick.

Sometimes, Dick had the tendency to make everything about himself. It’s not often, but it does happen, and especially when he knew he was in the wrong, and want to apologise without losing any dignity. Normally, Tim would be sick of the argument already and just let Dick do his apology dance around, where he would say he’s sorry but there’s a reason why he was wrong so you can’t actually blame him much.

But Tim felt that he had the right to be angry at him for a longer time, and this time, he had Bruce and the whole family on his side.

Even Jason dropped by the day after the fight to give his opinion. Tim was alone in his room, determine to hide in there for as long as he could. His phone pinged with a message from Jason, and it said ‘Open the door.’ Following that was a knock at the door.

‘Open up baby bird.’ Jason called out, and because Jason was currently his favorite brother (he would have chosen Damian, but it would be a cold day in hell when Damian ranked above Jason) Tim opened the door willingly and with no hesitation.

‘Hey Jason.’

The man leaned against the door frame and posed like he’s on a photo shoot for a magazine or something, folding his arms. ‘I’m here because Dickie bird had spammed me with tons of messages that I didn’t read after I see your name. Alfred told me what happened when I got here. You okay with letting me in, or we can find somewhere else?’

It’s polite for someone of a different designation to ask before entering someone’s private den, so Tim really appreciated it when Jason asked. He took a step back and gestured at the room, ‘Yeah, come in.’

‘Great.’ Jason swaggered into the room, and made himself comfortable immediately on the floor, leaning back onto his bed. Tim would be pissed, but then again Jason was currently ranking as his favorite brother, so he’ll give him some leeway. Tim moved to sit near him, with his back straight, prepared for anything the elder alpha would say.

‘So, I’ve heard about your decision on that,’ Jason started, looking pointedly at his tummy. ‘And I just have one question, actually.’

‘Which is?’

‘Are you sure you’re not going to regret this?’

It was a question that Tim had asked himself again and again, when he decided. And the truth was, he couldn’t. He cannot foresee what will happen in the future. Maybe the abortion will be botched, and he may never get pregnant again. Maybe a few years down the line he would be happily married and have a nest full of pups. Maybe he falls in love with someone infertile, or another omega that cannot impregnate him, but they want a pup anyway. Maybe he will end up with soul-crushing guilt over this later.

‘No, I won’t be able to promise that I will never regret this, but at this moment in time…’

Tim thought about being pregnant. Being so big and bloated that he couldn’t even walk. Or having to take extra care of his diet, his activity. Thought about his scent changing to let everyone know that this omega is pregnant, and therefore out of the mating game. Thought about having something foreign that will take control over almost everything he does.

‘At this moment in time, I’m certain that I do not want to go through the pregnancy.’

Jason nodded. ‘Okay. Then I fully support what you want to do, as long as you have thought it through. But knowing you and your overworking brain, you’d have thought about this almost constantly.’

His other elder brother’s support was so much more important, so significant, after another’s brother’s scorn. Tim scrambled to move towards Jason, and pushed himself into his space. Jason’s arms immediately went around him, and he was yet again enclosed to one of the best hugs he ever received.

_(Don’t tell Jason, but Tim still felt that Bruce’s hugs were better just purely because he doesn’t hug people much. Jason, on the other hand, was much more open to contact. But they were great hugs, and Tim would pay literal dollars to have them.)_

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you…’ Tim murmured into Jason’s ear, and felt him pulling a deep breath and releasing a huff.

‘Of course, buddy. I’ve seen things like this happen a lot of times when I was younger. And believe me when I say I understand your decision, yeah?’

And Tim believed in him.

\--

When the day for the appointment came, he was accompanied by Bruce to the clinic. At first Jason had argued that Bruce was too high-profile to go to an omega-centric clinic, and the media will have a field day when they heard of this. But Bruce countered that with the fact that Tim registered as Timothy Drake-Wayne (which was stupid of him, he knew). To which Jason said it would make a bad situation worse if Brucie Wayne went.

Bruce ended the argument by saying that he wanted to go, and as Tim’s pack alpha and father figure, he deserved to go. And because Jason couldn’t outrank the _pack alpha,_ Bruce won the argument.

So Jason was the one who had to stay at the manor and sulk, while trying to deal with Dick who was both guilty and nervous about Tim.

‘Alright, you ready? Last chance for any decision making.’ Bruce said with a joking tone, but Tim knew with just a word Bruce would immediately bring them back home, and nothing else will be said.

But Tim knew that this will his final decision, no matter how long it took for him to think about it. So he just pumped himself up with some fake courage, and went into the clinic with his father beside him.

They had an appointment, and Tim had requested that he be the only patient there for the day. And since he had Drake-Wayne as his last name, he got his wish (Jason would have grumbled about rich people and their stupid sense of entitlement, but Tim wasn’t him if he didn’t use anything and everything he has to his advantage). So when they entered the clinic, it was empty except for the receptionist that was waiting for him. They were on time, and before long they were in the doctor’s office, where his physician was waiting for him.

The doctor gave him all the information he was required to give any patient that decides on abortion, about what will happen, and what can happen. The upsides and downsides. When Tim nodded through all those, and still was determined to go through with it, he asked no more questions, and had the nurse bring out the necessary pills.

Throughout the whole thing, Bruce didn’t speak other than the brief greetings towards the doctor when they entered. Even now, Bruce was very determined to let Tim have the lead, and only give his support through soft and quick contact. He did perk up when the doctor listed down the symptoms, potential effects and side-effects, as well as the needed aftercare.

As they were waiting for the nurse to bring the pills, Tim looked across the doctor’s examination room and saw the ultrasound machine.

‘Is that…’ He spoke up.

The doctor turned to look at what he was pointing. ‘That’s an ultrasound machine, yes.’

‘Can I… you can see anything during the first few weeks?’ Tim was probably about the third week of his pregnancy. And he was just wondering…

The doctor paused, his head tilted in a thinking position. ‘You are currently in your sixth week of pregnancy?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Then perhaps it is visible on the sonograph.’ To his credit, the doctor didn’t even ask why he would even be interested in seeing the sonograph of the baby when he’s already decided on an abortion. He only moved to the machine, and gestured at Tim to approach him. Bruce followed where Tim went, keeping two steps between them. He was silent, but it was everything Tim would have wished for, in this situation. Someone supportive and doesn’t push their opinion on you.

Tim didn’t even know why he wanted to do an ultrasound. Perhaps it’s some kind of self-punishment. But he knew, when he saw the machine, that he wanted to bring something of this pregnancy back with him.

The gel was cold, and there was a terse silence as the doctor looked for the baby. Or fetus? Tim didn’t know which terminology to call it, but before he could gather up the courage to ask, the doctor exclaimed softly.

‘Aha, there it is. Here. It’s quite small, but it’s here,’ He used his fingers to draw out the shape of the fetus, and Tim stared at it on the monitor screen. He looked at it until the shape stood out, and imprinted on his eyeballs, so that when he looked at a blank wall the shape could still be seen.

_His baby. His would-be first born._

‘I’ll just print out the picture of this, if you want it?’

Tim shook himself away from his own thoughts. ‘Yeah, that’s… yeah.’

‘Alright.’

The hand on the shoulder led him to turn and looked up into Bruce’s warm eyes. Full of worry, and so much love. Tim didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, and for a moment he thought of attributing this to his non-first born.

If it wasn’t for this baby, he would not have gotten this close with his pack alpha. Maybe that said something about their relationship – that they needed something so significant, something almost like a crisis, for them to be close.

Quickly enough, the picture was printed, and the pills were given. The doctor gave him a warm smile, told him to take care and let him know if there’s any issues, and then they were off back to the manor.

\--

He stayed at the manor for another week, while he recovered from the effects of the pills. Dick had hugged him the moment he entered the house, crying and apologizing at the same time. Tim decided to forgive him – the deed was, after all, done; and Dick didn’t seem to hate him about actually getting it done. After another few days, Dick was demanded back to his job, and off he went, but not before another hug and a soft “I love you, I’m sorry I was stupid before. But I really love you.”

(It was later that Jason told him he showed Dick about all the things that could go wrong with an abortion, all the medical videos and news. Then he gave Dick a talk about how they need to appreciate the time they have with a family member because they might end up dead the next minute. Tim rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny that this method did work with Dick.)

Damian had given him no comments, nothing about how he felt about this. Other than the fact that he had avoided Tim the whole time he stayed at the manor, the young pup was just the same as normal. Tim did notice that Titus was more often than not in the same room as him – there were times that when he was in the library, nursing an aching tummy, and Titus just entered the room and beelined towards him. Cuddling up to a huge dog was one of the best feelings in the world, and Tim knew he had Damian to thank for that.

Jason had left after dinner the same day Tim went to the clinic, but he extracted a promise from Tim that he would call if there’s anything he wanted from Jason. And Tim did take him up on it, the first few days when he was bleeding and really needed some comforting presence. Jason asked no question, and he had appeared in Tim’s room ready to be a moving body pillow.

Had he mentioned that Jason was his favorite brother? Because that’s worth repeating.

Tim made everyone promise not to let anyone else know, and especially Stephanie. Not only because he’s afraid that it might tug at her bad memories, but also because he could not deal with how Stephanie deals with problems.

Stephanie’s way of problem-dealing was to be flippant about it, to pretend that it doesn’t hurt her, and therefore it is not a problem.

Maybe once Tim had time to process all that had happened, that he would be okay with that. But as of now, he rather pretends that nothing had happened. The deed was done, he had his punishment, it should be a clean slate now.

After a week when he repeatedly promised Bruce that he was feeling fine, Tim moved back to his apartment.

Everything went to normal – the whole family collectively decided to move on with life the moment Tim moved out of the manor. No one breathed a word about it, and the news didn’t pick this up – he chose his doctor after vigorous background checks.

Tim could almost forget that it happened.

He started up patrol again. He advanced his plans against Ra’s. He drew up ideas and presented it to the board committee in Wayne’s enterprise and gotten positive feedback. Everything was the same.

But not _everything._ Alfred had made him promise that he would go back at least once a week for a meal. Jason was much more comfortable with him, or maybe it was both-sided. There was more collaboration between Red Hood and Red Robin. _Bruce_ was more comfortable showing his soft side – it was like the situation had been a test run for Bruce to learn his limits, and now he was more open with his feelings.

Unfortunately, this was only limited to Tim. Bruce would need more work with his other pups.

But everything was nice. Good. Normal again.

\--

_He didn’t make any copies. Not digital ones, nor physical ones. He only had that one picture. Behind it, the date the picture was taken was written._

_In pretty cursives, there were words above the date:_

I love you, and I’m sorry.

You didn’t arrive at the right time.

But I will remember you.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of fics whereby my baby-boos had an unintended pregnancy, and decide to keep the baby. All good and all, but I would like to have a situation whereby they opt for an abortion instead, because that IS an option.
> 
> Tim's opinion on abortion and being pro-choice is all me. But if I were in his shoes, I would have kept the baby. Not only because it's still illegal in my country to have an abortion barring from medical conditions or certain others, but it would also go against my family's culture. It probably won't happen to me -- "sex after marriage culture FTW", but who knows, right?
> 
> But I also want it to be known that it's okay if you opt for abortion like Tim here does. It's really up to you, the person who is pregnant, to decide. No one else, except for maybe your family if they would be the ones to support you financially or whatever, but no one else can tell you what to do. You know your life best.
> 
> I apologise if there's any inaccuracy, or if this fic has offended you in any way. But for others, thanks for reading.
> 
> Like, geez. If there's only one good thing coming out of this pandemic for me, it's that I'm churning out fics like crazy.


End file.
